Waiting by the Window
by EliLover28
Summary: She waited for his return. That was even if he planned on returning. Clare Edwards loved Eli Goldsworthy very much but after the last time she saw him, she worried he wouldn't return to her. She has a good reason to have that fear.


**A/N: I haven't posted in a while but I'm back now with a story I promise to finish! It will be three chapters long so be ready for the next chapter! Don't forget to leave your reviews! Thanks and enjoy..**

She sat down, staring out the window. She watched the rain hit the glass. Drip after drip. Drop after drop. She was just starting to become familiar with the patterns of the rain drops. It had been this way for hours now. She showed no interest in doing anything else that day.

All day long, she had one thing in mind. His return. The last time she saw him was two month prior to that current moment. They argued over something that would seem pointless to both of them in the future. He was going on a business trip for two months leaving her behind. She wanted to join him but when she talked about it, he seemed to push her away.

* * *

><p><em>"Let me come! It'll be so much fun! We could go visit Time Square together! You know I've been wanting to go ever since you went to NYU."<em> She, very excited and energetic, grabbed his arm and stood on the tip of her toes to kiss him. He moved away from her before she could kiss him and walked across the room.

_"Clare, stop."_

_"Babe, come on."_ Her tone now serious and let down. _"I just want to go with you. I'm not asking for much. We always go on trips together. We could be together in the hotel room and have a little fun. We could even go to Central Park at night or get a carriage ride like we did after prom! Why can't you let me go? You're going to regret it later. It would be a wonderful thing for me to see the-"_

_"Clare! Will you stop with it already!"_ His eyes wide and filled with anger. At that moment, Clare realized he had been ignoring her the entire time.

* * *

><p>She continued to look out the apartment window, waiting to see when he'd walk into the building. Nothing yet. 'He should have been here two hours ago.' She thought. Maybe the argument led him into leaving her. He seemed different the last time she saw him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Eli, I just wanted to go with you. Why are you so angry about it?"<em> She stood in the same spot she was in when he walked away. Her hair and her clothes seemed to be a part of someone who was joyful but her face would tell you the exact opposite. Eli stared at her before he said anything.

_"You're not coming."_ Those were his words. You're not coming. No reason or explanation.

_"Eli, please."_ He didn't even bother to look at her. Clare addressed him to discuss the conversation but it was too late. He was already in the room. What had gotten into him. Everything was fine in the morning and now, he was ignoring her. He was to leave the following day and she couldn't even spend the night with him.

Hours after Eli ended the conversation with Clare, she walked into the room to find Eli asleep. She grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She took her shower, brushed her hair, and dressed herself like she normally would but it all felt different. The argument they had was something different and Clare knew that. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Eli still asleep. She sat next to him and brushed his hair with her fingers slowly. She kissed his cheek since she didn't get the chance earlier that evening.

_"I love you."_ She whispered to him but he didn't hear her. She got up and walked to the window. It was late and there seemed to be no one out on the streets. Clare made herself comfortable on the couch beside the window before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the same place she slept two months ago, Clare began to feel impatient. She hadn't heard from Eli. She worried he wouldn't go home to her. After two hours, she realized that he really did leave her. She finally let go of all the tears she had kept. All her tears were falling, finally after all that time.<p>

Her phone rang. Eli had finally called her. She wiped her tears from her face before reaching for her phone. She eagerly answered it but was quick to be disappointed. It wasn't Eli.

"Hello?"

"Clare, you won't like this." It was Bullfrog, Eli's dad. What wouldn't she like? The fact that Eli decided to leave her?

"Is everything okay? "

"Eli's in the hospital. He got into a car accident. He's not doing well." Clare stood there, in shock. Why did she have to go through this moment again. It had only been a couple of years, maybe ten, since she received the same phone call from Bullfrog. Once again, she felt the ache in her chest.

"I'm on my way." Her voice soft and quiet. The tears from earlier seemed pointless. Those tears were for this moment. She needed them now.

Clare arrived at the hospital and asked the receptionist where she could find Eli Goldsworthy. Following the directions she was given, she found his room. She took a deep breath before walking inside. She waited two months to see him but she did not want to see him in a hospital bed. She knocked on the door before opening it slowly. When she opened the door, she only saw Eli's parents. They simply looked at her before turning to look at their motionless son. It wasn't long before Clare saw him too. He looked beautiful to her. His hair was a mess, his eyes weren't open, he wasn't smiling, and he was covered in scars but yet, he still looked peaceful. Beautiful. She walked up to him and slowly placed herself next to him. She missed him.

"What happened?" She asked, not looking away from Eli.

"He was in the taxi that picked him up from the airport. I guess the taxi driver didn't see the other car coming. The taxi driver and the driver of the other car had minor injuries. That was it, but not Eli." Clare looked at Bullfrog. His hand on his wife's shoulder. Her eyes were red as she cried for her son. At least she had Bullfrog there to support her.

"If you'd like to go get coffee, or food, or something, you can go. I'll stay here with him." Clare offered. Bullfrog decided that his wife needed to rest so they left home. Clare did stay with Eli that night and the next one as well. Nights turned to days and days to weeks but she didn't leave his side.


End file.
